


Drabbles and (very) short stories for SouNagi Week

by Akira14



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual I ended up writing the stories for the SouNagi Week day by day, with very little planning, so they are mostly between 300 and 500 words.  Hope you enjoy them :) !</p><p>Day 1: Laughter / Height/Size Difference<br/>Day 2: First Time<br/>Day 3: Fashion<br/>Day 4: Crossdressing<br/>Day 5: Splash Free! AU<br/>Day 6: Angst / BDSM<br/>Day 7: Future Fish<br/>Day 8: Centaur Sou and nymph Nagisa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Sou-chan was right.  
One is not enough. One hour together is a outrageously small amount of time.  
One is nowhere near the amount of hugs, nuzzles and kisses his grouchy boyfriend deserves.  
One tired smile is not gonna make Nagisa stop worrying about him.  
He wants a full on laughter. He wants so many laughs that Sousuke will be red in the face - a look Nagisa loves to see on him, especially in bed - with tears at the corner of his eyes.

Achieving that, however, is not as easy as he hoped. The news that Rin-chan won't make it back on Christmas has Sou-chan in a really sour mood, especially when he was still a bit hurt that his best friend had completely forgotten about his birthday a month before.  
There has been an attempt at telling jokes, but it had fallen flat. So has the proposal of driving to the aquarium, where Nagisa planned to make faces at penguins and whale sharks. Going to the movies to see a comedy wasn't even an option: his boyfriend finds them annoying even on his good days.

Nagisa, however, still had a trick up his sleeve. It's so adorably silly that it just might work.  
It all plays on their size and height difference, basically, which makes him look completely ridiculous when he tries to wear Sou-chan clothes.  
Without being noticed by the broody brunet, he had slipped into their room and got one of Sousuke's T-shirts, one of his hoodies and a pair of sweatpants, which he put on his head because he though it would be a nice touch.

Now he just needs to come up with a goofy way to show up in front of Sousuke looking like that... what could it be?  
He's so deep into thought that he doesn't even hear the footsteps approaching, and he totally looks like a deer caught in the headlights when he hears Sou-chan asking what is he even doing.  
And that's that, that's the derpy and absolutely unflattering look on his face that makes him cackle . And the more Nagisa pretends to get upset at his laughs the more Sou keeps on laughing, but then he gives up and he joins in.  
They keep on staring at each other and crack up, until it turns into a giggling fit for the both of them and they only stop when their stomachs starts hurting. 

"Oh... I... I can't even look at you now." Sousuke huffs, wiping the tears at the corner of his eyes. "Take those off... what are you, 2?" 

Mission accomplished.

*****************************************

A/N: Somewhat managed to combine both prompts in one super silly fic X°D


	2. Fail better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first timesfirsts tend to be quite disastrous, indeed; but as Amakata-sensei once said, quoting who knows who...
> 
> "Never tried. Never failed Try again. Fail again. Fail better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 2 of [**SOUNAGI WEEK**](http://sounagiweek.tumblr.com)
> 
> **_Prompt: First time_ **

There is no doubt about it: it's a blessing that their first time together will not be their first time having sex.   
Most would argue that there's the downside of being compared to past lovers, but both of them are self-assured enough to believe they will surely do much better and leave their boyfriend begging for more. So, yeah, that's not a problem.  
On the other hand, Sousuke now knows that Nagisa is not gonna break if he starts thrusting his hips forward a little harder, that he can go a lot faster and deeper and still make sure he's not the only one enjoying the ride.  
Indeed, the days in which he was terrified of not satisfying his partner at all are long gone.

From his previous experiences, Nagisa seems to have learned that it's better to be vocal about what he doesn't like, rather than just hope for the best and endure until his discomfort will be noticed. He has made no secret that dirty talk and pet names are a huge turn off for him, and that he prefers to be straddling the taller man to being pushed down into the bed. When it comes to be being pinned against the door, or the wall, however...

Still, it doesn't mean that Sousuke is feeling totally at ease about tonight.  
Screwing it up, instead of screwing his cherished little sunshine so good and for so long that he would be _feeling_ and thinking about it for days to come, is not such an unlikely outcome.

It wouldn't be the end of the world, he is aware of that. 

After all, their first kiss ended up with Sousuke falling all over him - the other had taken him by surprise, tugging on his hoodie so forcefully that he had lost his balance quite spectacularly - and nearly crushing him with his weight. They still laugh about it, but did that stop Nagisa from trying again once they were back on their feet? Not at all.  
On their first date, he got lost and had his phone dying on him before he could tell his soon-to-be-boyfriend that he'd better go in and watch the movie by himself, because it would take him ages to get there.  
Nagisa had patiently waited for him for two hours, until he finally showed up. Did he ever complained about that, brought that up in their arguments so that he could held it against him? No, he didn't. Did that prevent him from asking Sou-chan out the next day? Like hell it did.

First dinner at Nagisa's place?   
Once he had brought the second course to the table, Sousuke - there is no way he is ever going to eat pasta with Nutella and ketchup or fish with mayo, pinapple and olives... his taste buds are working and he'd like to keep them that way - blanched and headed to the kitchen to cook an actually edible, healthier, meal.  
Has his boyfriend given up on cooking dinner for him, no matter how many times he has failed to pair up foods, sauces and spices in a sensible manner?  
Unfortunately not, of course.

Yet, Sousuke finds himself wishing this night to be flawless.   
Nagisa, who either shares his same worries or is becoming terrifyingly good at reading him - he's much more comfortable with the former than the latter, of course... there's parts of him he prefers to keep well hidden - quenches his fear easily, as as he leans down to softly kiss the tip of his cock.

"I don't want _this_ to be perfect, Sou-chan. I know it can't be." He says, smiling up at him. "I want it to be real. Messy, a little awkward, with a lot room for improvement. So sit down and relax, now. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, sir."


	3. Punishment or reward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nagisa-kun, we're trying to work here! Can you please go; find something else to do?" The photographer glares at them both, trying to understand why Sousuke-san thought it was a good idea to bring his boyfriend at work. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt: Fashion**

"Nagisa-kun, we're trying to work here! Can you please go; find something else to do?" The photographer glares at them both, trying to understand why Sousuke-san thought it was a good idea to bring his boyfriend at work. 

As far as he had been told, this isn't a common occurence. Today must have been given to the younger man for behaving extremely well - no, Rei really doesn't want to think about _how_ did he earn such a reward or _where_ \- or an early present for his coming of age.

Now he definitely can see the reason why Yamazaki prefers not to have him around while he is on set: whenever Nagisa is near, it really is impossible for the tall man not to lose the aura of handsome coldness and self-confidence that makes him so successful as a model, compelling people to keep on staring at his photos.

It isn't like Sousuke looked any less **beautiful** when he cracks into a small smile, no. The way he looks away when he does, so that they don't see him blush as well.. it makes Rei feel like he is intruding on a very intimate moment between the two, even more so when said beautiful man is half-naked, promoting the new line of CK underwear.  
It isn't something that he wants to be caught on camera, despite being aware that some wouldn't mind the voyeuristic vibe their latest pictures gives off... not at all. 

"But Rei-chan is so slow! I've been waiting for ages! " Nagisa complains, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I wanna do Sou-chan!"

Honestly, he has been restraining himself for way too long! Rei-chan has no idea how hard it is no reach out and touch that warm, naked skin. He cannot even fanthom the shiver that is now running down his spine at the idea of having an audience, as he walks to his man and grabs him by his nape, taking from his lips the hot and passionate kiss he has been waiting for hours (how is he supposed to resist?)... only to be pushed away gently, but firmly.

"Nagisa. Behave, please." There's a note of unmistakable fondness in Sousuke's voice, a promise of what's to come once his work here with Ryuugazaki is done. "Have a little more patience. It will be worth it."

To be a tease, for once, it's both more refreshing and enjoyable than he had been expecting it to be.  
Testing his lover's limits has been fun, indeed, but this game cannot last much longer. It's getting boring and bothersome to Sousuke, already.

"I promise." He adds, rendered powerless by that disappointed face and pouting lips as usual. "Now go into my changing room and wait for me there, okay?"  
"Okay." Nagisa sighs dramatically, but then he looks up and grins. "Hurry up, or I will start with you!"

He wouldn't dare, and they both know that.  
Thing is, Sousuke isn't too keen on making him wait either.

"Let's get this done, now, shall we?"


End file.
